


Soulmates

by imagineteamfreewill



Series: 25 Days of Tropes [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas and the reader are soulmates, F/M, New Year's Resolutions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22154020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineteamfreewill/pseuds/imagineteamfreewill
Summary: Based off the prompt "soulmate au".
Relationships: Castiel (Supernatural) & You, Castiel (Supernatural)/You, reader x castiel
Series: 25 Days of Tropes [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594564
Kudos: 22





	Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my tumblr of the same name on January 6th, 2020.

Soulmates are _real._

_Soulmates_ are real.

_Soulmates are real._

It had been almost an hour since the man—Castiel, you’d learned—had shown up at your door and you still hadn’t wrapped your mind around the news. You had a soulmate, and he was an angel in the literal sense of the word.

_Angels are real._

That was also something you hadn’t wrapped your mind around.

“Are you okay, Y/N?” Castiel asked.

Dumbly, you nodded and took another sip of the tea he’d made you. You set the cup down on your coffee table and looked over at him. 

“How long have you known?”

Cas frowned, confused. “How long have I known what?”

“That I was your soulmate.”

“Only for a few days,” he answered. His voice was earnest as he continued, “I’ve been looking for you. It took me longer than I had anticipated, you’re very well hidden here.”

“Oh.”

His response hadn’t been the answer you were expecting, but if you were being honest, you weren’t really sure what to expect. Your worldview had just expanded about ten thousand percent.

“Are you alright?”

You looked up, meeting his concerned gaze. “I’m fine, I think. It’s just… a lot to take in, I guess. This really wasn’t expecting when I said that I wanted to fall in love this year,” you said. You laughed a little, remembering how only two days before you’d discussed your resolution for the new year with your best friend. The decorations from your New Year’s Eve party were still hanging from your walls.

Offering Cas a weak smile, you stood and pushed your hair back out of your face, looking around the room.

“What’s the phrase? New year, new me?” Cas asked, his voice hopeful.

That made you laugh a little bit more. “I don’t think that really applies here, Castiel.”

“You can call me Cas, if you’d prefer. That’s what my friends call me.”

“You have friends? Aren’t you an angel?”

Cas smiled softly and stood, and you noticed that there were happy little crinkles at the corners of his bright blue eyes. “Yes, but I have a few close friends. We have our arguments, though. We don’t always agree, and I suppose my upbringing as a warrior doesn’t often help with those,” he told you.

“A warrior, huh? Are your friends angels too?”

“No, they’re very human,” Cas answered, watching as you picked up your empty teacup and carried into the kitchen. After rinsing it out, you started to wash empty teapot. “What are you doing?”

“I’m cleaning,” you told him. “Do you want me to do something else?”

Cas hesitated and after a moment answered, “I was hoping that you would come with me.”

You raised an eyebrow at him and set the cup and the pot in your draining rack, then dried your hands with a dish towel. The towel was soaked by the time you’d finished drying your hands and the counter, and you draped it over the bar on the oven before putting your hands on your hips and looking back over at Cas.

“You want me to go with you?”

“Yes. Now that we both know we’re soulmates, your life is in danger,” Cas said.

“I’m sorry, what?”

He nodded and the two of you stared at each other for a long moment before you shook your head.

“No, Cas. This is ridiculous. Are you in some kind of trouble or something? I can give you money, I guess, but you can’t just come in here and tell me that one, you’re an angel, two, we’re soulmates, and three, I have to come with you just because we’re soulmates.” You ticked off the items on your fingers as you spoke, then crossed your arms over your chest.

Cas sighed, running a hand through his hair and looking around the apartment. He stopped for a moment to inspect the over-the-top New Year’s banner you’d found at the party store, then shook his head and muttered to himself. Pulling out his phone, he quickly dialed in and brought it to his ear, staring at you all the while.

“Dean? I need your help with something.” Cas went quiet, looking down as he listened to the man on the other end. Finally he said, “Yes, I’m with Y/N.” He looked up again and held the phone out for you.

Tentatively, you took it and held it to your ear. “Hello?”

“Is this Y/N?”

“Yes, who is this? Are you a friend of Castiel’s?” You glanced over at the angel, who was watching you intently.

“You could say that. I’m Dean. He told you your life was in danger because you’re his soulmate?” Dean asked.

“Yes, he did.”

“And you’re refusing to go with him?”

“Why would I go with him? I’ve known Cas for a few minutes, Dean. I’ve got a life here and I’m not going to just give it up like that,” you replied, your tone a bit sharper than you’d intended.

Dean sighed on the other end of the line. “Listen. He’s right—your life’s in danger now. As much as I hate it, the safest thing for you right now is to go with Cas. He’ll bring you here, where it’s safe, and in a few days we can figure out if there’s a way for you to get back to your normal life.”

Something about Dean’s voice made you want to trust him. Both he and Cas were convinced that you were in danger, and after a moment of thought you relented.

“Fine. I’ll go with you, but only for a few days. Promise me that I’ll be able to come back to my apartment and my job?”

“I can’t promise all of that,” Dean said, “but I can promise you that you’ll be safe and Cas will do whatever he can to make sure that you have a good life no matter what the situation is.”

Looking back at Cas, you gave him a small smile. “Okay. I trust you. Cas and I will see you soon, Dean.”


End file.
